User talk:ExtremeSSJ4/archive 2
Archiving your talk page I'll do the pic thanks! -ExtremeSSJ4 05:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Womanhood Is this how its supposed to look: One day Gohan was walking to school. It was Monday, which comes before Tuesday, but since this is DBZ, there are no days of the week. It was cold outside and Gohan's toes got wet. That was no good. But what was, was that Gohan's hair was long, black, dark, tub most importantly wavey, as it tumbled about in that enchanted wind. It spiked out and ran wildly down his back, all the way to perhaps his toes, if his toes had faced the other way. That's pretty irrelevant. The light wind that had encompassed in it this passing moment was caught up by Piccolo, who was riding on a flashy pair of ice skates himself, and he couldn't help but look at the little boy with that most common look of, "why does my son (!) look like a girl?" "Wow Piccolo! You scared me real good!" cried out Gohan, to the green man as they pressed together... for warmth obviously. It was just at this time that the stream, from the great river of the town, the sustenance of all life erupted into a hail of various outlets, offshoots, meandering about the frosted trees to hidden springs below. A waterfall did not become to them, promise. The springs were hot and steamy, filled with vapour and steam. The ice melted, the cold gave way, and the spring, now filled with a great tempest of water outshot itself again, spired magnificently, majestically; and Piccolo took off his weighted clothes and ate a senzu bean. Piccolo was naught but a super Namek 4 so he was not able to help with that. Gohan's toes were still wet so instead of going to school, he went back home forever and never came uot again for anything. Nine months later, Goten was born. FIN Right? -ExtremeSSJ4 06:35, April 20, 2011 (UTC) DBFanon feels so quiet -ExtremeSSJ4 07:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Reply I'm in but when i have time. 12:32, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Not Your Slaves I like your idea for "Not Your Slaves", in the What If... collection. Here's a video you can use to help describe the combat between Bardock and Frieza: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0x-kmvSsuI DatKiddown the street 17:24, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I saw the video, thanks! -ExtremeSSJ4 20:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hi, I see numerous pictures that were made by me, it'd be nice if you guys give full credit to my pictures they might be bit sucky but I did spend my time on making them. I'm not asking removal just simply crediting the rightful owners of their respective drawings. --RageVX Ok -ExtremeSSJ4 20:02, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Also if possible please do not refer my Rage character as Goku Jr, it gives people a confusion look on my character. Hey man I am just using the pic for my fanon ohh and I'll put its supposed to be originally Rage from another fan fic but in this one he's known as Goku Jr. Don't worry I know the pic is not mine -DarkSpiderman 22:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) sure, ill watch Dragon Ball What If... while you are inactive-DBZGamingAddict 01:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! yeah EXSSJ4 i would like to be apart of Dragon Ball What If! Change in Fate I'm working on it! It's taking me a while because I'm in highschool and I have alot of home work and studying to do, and on top of that I'm working on other stories right now, sorry if it's taking a while ^___^;; I'll work on it right now since I can't really sleep. Heh it's about 2 am right now here in florida! ^___^ ;; AkurnaSkulblaka 06:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sig & Quote I actually forgot how to make a quote and a signature because I haven't been on in a long while. Could you help me? DatKiddown the street 22:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Quote & Sig Yes, just like that. DatKiddown the street 23:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey baby, how are you? AkurnaSkulblaka 16:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) A Mother's Love ExtremeSSJ4 I Just Hope All Of My Ideas For Raging Blast 3 Come True ExtremeSSJ4 I Have A Bad New They Are Not Gonna Be A Raging Blast 3 & My Friend SSGohan Told Me About That They Was Gonna Make New Dragonball Z Game Banjotron2000 22:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC)ExtremeSSJ4Banjotron2000 22:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Would You Like To Join My Forum & If You Do & Here http://dragonballgames.forumotion.com Hey babes Hey babes your wiki I posted ma King Vegeta story on your Fanon Wiki. Just letting you know. -DBZGamingAddict 19:56, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Heyy Heyy! Where can i read this stuff? Hey, so I'm trying to find a link for the Warrior of Namek fic and I keep just getting pushed around to articles about it but can't find the fic. Can I read it yet or is it not finished? Its still under construction -ExtremeSSJ4 16:52, May 18, 2011 (UTC) GET ON THE cHAtDBZGamingAddict 20:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) hey,can i help with What If =Bitterly Bothered Brother (what if)= dredklaw 19:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC)that means booza Finished reviewing your submitted story.-SSJ3Ascension Meh.. Chocolateaddictjr The Satanistic, and Domestic I have had some decent what if ideals for a while and was wondering if I could help with the "what if" you have page you have developed.-SSJ3Ascension Cocoa's Got More Words Hey dude have you gotten the chance to read the first part of Father & Sons yet? Let me know what you think about the first part of it. Life of a Son Hey, Essj4. Just wondering when you are going to post Life of a Son part 2? Let me know, thanks. -KidVegeta Demonic Triumph Re: Kakarot Who? The story is going along fine. I haven't finished it yet becase I'm already busy with my other project, Shadows of the Past. The story is near completion though, I will end it with one more segment. How are your projects coming along? DatKiddown the street sig 20:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC)